DigiMatrix
by insane TK
Summary: A take-off of "The Matrix"...but Digimonitized!!! More to come soon. R/R PLEEZ!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

DigiMatrix

_A/N: I can't really remember the first part of the movie, so I'm kinda making it up here. Oh, BTW, Tai, Matt and Sora are 35, Izzy and Mimi are 34, Yolei is 33, Cody is 29, Davis, TK and Kari are 32 and Joe is 36._

__

__"Hmmm...." Sighed 35 year old Tai Kamiya. He was in a phone booth desperately trying to get ahold of his friend Joe. "Quarter after Quarter...I've spent nearly 2$ already!" He grumbled. Finally, the call went through. "Yes. Joe Kido please. Joe? Hey it's Tai!" "Hey Tai. Ummm...I've got a weird feeling about this. Just watch youself today. Uh-oh....Call waiting. Gotta go. Bye..."*click* "Hmmm...." Thought Tai. "Why did his call end so abruptly?" He stepped out of the phone booth to be shocked by a gunshot. He rushed to the guy's side. "Tai...Get me to a doctor...I'll tell you all you need to know..." Said the man. "Izzy? But...you're dead!!!" Exclaimed Tai. 

===================================================================== 

It was a few days after the accident and Izzy had fully recovered. "Tai." Said Izzy, sitting up. "Yes? Do you need anything?" Said Tai instinctively. Izzy had been missing for nearly 4 years. When the police couldn't find him, they pronounced him dead. But now, that he had been found alive, it had come as a shock to all of Tokyo. Izzy Izumi, president of a really famous computer company was a millionaire until one day he left for work, and never came back. 

"Tai. Do you want to know the reason I was gone for 4 years? If you know, it will physically and mentally change your life forever." Warned Izzy. "I'm ready." "The Matrix. It completely made me one of it's inhabitants! There's nothing That I can do about it now. I've got to return to HQ as soon as I get out of here. And I need to take you with me." "Me? What exactly is the matrix?" "It's..." Tai never got to hear those words, because 2 guys all in black came and took him away. 

They threw Tai in the back of a car and took him to an abandoned warehouse."Tai Kamiya. We are pleased to offer to you something that will change you. For the better." Said one of the guys. He took off his glasses. "MATT!!! What are you going to do to me?" Said Tai. He had been beat up pretty badly and was tied to a chair that was bolted to the floor. There was no escape. "We are pleased to offer you an eternal change mentally or physically. You can choose." The other guard took off his glasses. "Ken!" Exclaimed Tai. "I am prepared to offer you 2 pills. If you choose the red one, something wonderful might happen. Then again something else might happen. If you choose the Blue one, It will relieve you of all headaches. Non-prescriptioned!" Ken giggled a high-pitch giggle that didn't suit him. "We have a whole army that will seek and destroy all people who know about the Matrix. We nearly destroyed Izzy, until you meddlesome human came along and helped him to safety." Started Matt. "You! You tried to kill Izzy! You Bas****!!!" "Ha ha ha ha ha! You have no choice. Pick a pill Kamiya. Time's running out. If you don't, we will destroy you!!!" Laughed Ken. "5...4...3..." "The Red one!!!" Screamed Tai. He opened his mouth and Ken fed him the red pill. 

Inside the warehouse, Matt, Ken and Tai heard some guys bash in the door. "Damn it! They've found us! Run!" Said Ken. Matt and Ken started to shimmer and then they disappeared. The door to the isolated room fell in. Izzy was leading the head of the troops. Behind him was Yolei. "Tai! What did they do to you?" Asked Izzy hurriedly. "They fed me a red pill. I don't feel so good now..." Tai said. He leaned over and threw up. "It's taking effect. Yolei! Come on. We've got to get him to HQ immediately." Ordered Izzy. He put on some shades and started to help Tai to get untied. Yolei helped him to a dark-colored car and went in the back seat with him. Izzy started driving at high speed to a location only he and Yolei knew about. 

In the back seat, Yolei got out some kind of weird machine. "OK Tai. This is gonna hurt." She jammed it down his throat. "GAAAAAAAHHHHH....."Yelled Tai. Yolei kept on pushing buttons, looking on a TV screen for anything. "There! Izzy I found it!" She yelled into the front seat. "Good work Yolei." Cried back Izzy. She pushed a red button on the control pad and it grabbed onto a vile of red liquid in Tai's esophagus. It managed to get out of his system. Yolei grabbed it, not worrying about germs and listened. "Tick...tick..tick tick tick tickticktiktickticktick!!!" Ticked the vile. "Unh!" Yolei threw it out of the window and plugged her ears. Izzy drove away and les than 5 seconds later, it exploded and millions of red beetles and spiders came pouring out into the street and down into the sewer of Tokyo. 

"Phew! That's the easy part done." Said Yolei, relieved. "The Easy part!!!" Cried Tai. "Don't worry Tai. You've got to be processed. We all know how painful that is!!!" Called Izzy. "Processed? Am I going to be some kind of cheese?" Asked Tai. "Ha ha, Tai. Being processed is like being re-born. It's only being born capable of entering the Matrix." Said Yolei simply. "Re-Born!!!" Said Tai. "OK we're here." Said Izzy. He got out of the car, slipped on his shades and opened the back door for Yolei and Tai like a butler. They had stopped at another old warehouse, but this time, it had a high-tech interior. 

"Tai! I'd like you to meet some of the guys that work here." Barked Izzy. "Cody on graphics, Davis on HQ and Kari on Keyboards." "Hey!" Said Cody. "Hey Cody! Nice to see you again! Davis! How's that shoot? Kari! My li'l sis! I didn't know about this..." Said Tai making all his re-introductions. "Tai." Said Kari seriously. "You've got to be processed. Come on." She sat Tai in a chair and everyone was around him, looking...waiting. Then, a huge needle came up from the chair and stabbed Tai in the head. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Screamed Tai. He slowly managed the Pain and closed his eyes. He was dreaming, but he wasn't. He was in the Matrix for the first time in his life. 

Lasers started firing at him, left and right, and when they were done, he was naked. He was rushed into a tunnel, and it was like being in a water slide, but doing turns and loop-dee-loops. "SH***********TTTTT!!!!" Screamed Tai. Then, he saw light! He landed in a pit of clear goo that covered him from head to toe. "Phew...I aaaaaahhhH!!!" He screamed. He was injected with tubes and wires galore and a metal implant was put in his head to block up the bleeding from being injected with the needle. Then, he dropped into a sac full of fluid thicker than water but still clear. All of this was being watched on a TV by Izzy, Yolei and the others. " He doesn't know what he's doing." Said Kari. "I'll go." She hopped on a chair and leaned back. "AAH!" She screamed. Short but sweet. Her eyelids fluttered closed. She materialized in front of Tai's sac of goo and cut it open with a knife. "Kari!" Screamed Tai. He was spluttering because he couldn't breathe. He hugged her and then scratched the back of his head. Metal. "Kari! What are these metal things?" He pointed at hers. "They're simply devices that guide the needle toyour brain, that make the image you are in. Like right now. Your body is still in Tokyo, but your mind is in the Matrix. It's like having a multiple personality." Explained Kari. "OOOOhhh...." Said Tai, facsinated. "Davis! Can we get a phone?" Kari spoke into her hand. Tai heard Davis's voice in his head. "Sure. 10 paces in front of Tai." Tai stepped 10 paces and heard a phone ring. "Answer it." Said Kari sternly. Tai picked up the phone. And back in Tokyo, Tai's eyes opened. He leaned over to see Kari's eyes open. "Davis! I heard you! Izzy! Yolei!!!" Screamed Tai. "TAI!" Izzy slapped Tai. "Shut up! Hold on a sec." He pressed a button and the needle retracted and Tai stood up. Kari reached over and pushed her button and she got up too. 

"Now Tai, do you see the reason why we need you?" Asked Izzy. "No." Tai confessed. "It'll fall into place." Said Izzy confidently. "Now Tai, that we've shown you the Matrix, would you like to have dinner?" Asked Yolei. "Sure!" Said Tai. "I'm starved." The crew headed down to a small room and opened up bottles that looked like toothpaste. Yolei started eating it. Tai tried it, made a face and managed to swallow it. "Yuck." Said Tai.   


The following morning, Izzy got Tai out of bed in the warehouse. "Tai! Today we're gonna teach you the functions of the Matrix." He put Tai on one of those cool chairs and the needle came up. "AAH!" Came the simultanious jolt of pain into Izzy and Tai's head at the same time. "Davis?" Tai spoke into his hand. "Yeah?" Came back davis's voice in his head. "Is it possible to get Karate on this thing?" Asked Tai. "Sure. But you need some karate out fits and weapons. Hold on a sec." Said Davis. A shelf came rushing up at them and Tai and Izzy chose outfits and weapons. Tai chose a stick while Izzy chose nothing. "Cool! Now that I've got some stuff to do it with, How do I do it? Can it teach me that?" "Can do!" Said Davis. "Tai!" Came Kari's voice. "Just empty your mind. Erase your thoughts." "Learning..." Muttered Izzy. "Learning..." Said tai and his head started to fill up with images of of him doing very complex Karate Moves. "Done." Said Tai. "I know Karate! Cool!" Said Tai. He started a drop kick on Izzy but he dodged it and returned the blow. Using his stick Izzy and Tai duked it out for a few minutes. "Hey guys! Come here!" Called Cody. "Wooowww!!!..."Ooed the crew. "Izzy's duking it out with Tai! He's good!" "Good Match. I consider you my equal." Said Izzy. "You ...tooo...*pant pant*" Panted Tai. The Dojo scene disappeared and Tai and Izzy found themselves on a city street. "Tokyo?" Asked Tai. "No. Matrix still. You guys! Get back to work!" Called Izzy. "Yes sir!" Said Yolei. She herded the crew back to the breakfast table. "Tai. This is the Matrix and as you have just experienced, it is capable of almost anything." Said Izzy. "You can create your own scenes that you'd like to be in and head in just for fun. This is one of Cody's scenes." Tai was distracted for a moment. A woman in a tight pink dress with huge jugs asked tai seductively how to get to Main st. "You've got oddly familiar Pink hair." Said Tai. "Hm-hm-hm-hm-hm!" Laughed the woman. She walked and disappeared into the crowd. "He he." Laughed Izzy. "One of Cody's creations. He's so sneaky, we call him 'mouse'"! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

DigiMatrix Part 2

_A/N : This really only makes sense If you've seen "The Matrix". If you haven't seen it or read the first part of this fanfic, GO NOW!!!!!.....GO! Oh and BTW, I made up some of the stuff in here, so it's not exactly to the letter!_

__

__Izzy walked Tai down a street full of busy people who all were going in the same direction. Izzy motioned inside a building. "The Matrix has always been a cool place to hang out. It's a place where you can learn what you want, when you want, where you want." Started Izzy. "But somehow, 2 viruses, both resembling Matt and Ken have hacked into the system and now are in the Matrix. We need to flush them out and return them to their bodies. If you'll look to the left, Ken and Matt have been on the chair for nearly a month now. Without food and water, they could die! We've got to find them, and destroy them here so that they can wake up there and won't hurt anybody." "Mm-hmm..." Said Tai. "In here is sort of like a breeding ground, Ken and Matt are on the run, but this is the place where the mini-viruses are born. We get them out of the way first so that we can attack the bigger ones; like Ken and Matt." "Do you hear anything?" Asked Tai suddenly. "Yes. It's them. Davis!" Commanded Izzy. "In the room 2 doors to your left!" "Brrrriiiing!!!" It rang. "Ha ha ha! You think that you can get away so easily?" Came a voice that was soggy, droopy. It was Ken. "Oh Sure Izzy! Fill his head with garbage! Just like in yours!" "Tai!" "I don't think so!" Ken got out his gun and shot the phone until it stopped ringing. "Do you see? It is not our fault we are viruses. We discovered the Matrix a month ago and because we didn't know it could harm us, we stayed in it. Now we infect computer systems everywhere! Feel our wrath!" Ken shot aimlessly and ran. "After him!" Yelled izzy. He clutched his arm. "I can't take this..." Said Kari. "Who's with me?" Yolei, Cody and Kari all sat on the chairs. "OW!" Cam e the simultaneous scream from them. Their eyes fluttered closed and they materialized in the building. "God...My arm..." Screeched Izzy. "Come on guys! Davis!" Called Kari. "The room right across from you!" "Brrrriinnng!!!" It rang. Izzy, Tai, Kari, Cody and Yolei answered and were taken home. "Ga!" Screamed Tai. David got up and slapped him. "You've got to stop doing that!" Said Cody. "Izzy!" Cried Yolei. His arm was bleeding really bad. "JOE!" Thought Davis. "He taught me this. Get me a towel! Stat!" He ordered (A/N the 'stat!' Part is just for fun) Davis wrapped it around Izzy's arm and asked Cody and Kari to take him down to the hospital wing. 

"Tai..." Said izzy weakly. "What?" Asked Tai, rushing to his side. "Go see Oracle...She'll know what to do..." Izzy fainted. "Oracle?" Asked Tai puzzled. "Tai!" Called Davis. "Oracle is in our co-ordinates. I'll take you to her." He finished. "K." Said Tai. He sat down on a chair. "Ow!" He said. He was translported in a beam of white light to a new york scene. One of those detective offices you see in the movies. Around him were kids playing with dolls. One of those kids in a hospital gown came up to Tai and said: "Oracle good...cure bad." He went back to playing. "This is nuts." Tai went in and saw the Oracle. "Sora???" She was turned away from him. Baking cookies. Drinking milk. "Not what you expected!" She said. "Now Tai, have a seat. Would you like a cookie?" She inquired. "No thanks....On second thought...why not?" He took one and devoured it. "I've seen in my readings that you are fighting 2 viruses. Right?" "Right." "And the only way to find and defeat them is for me to tell you where they are and how you can destroy them. Right?" "Right." "I'm not going to do that." "What?" "Look inside your own heart Tai." She took his hand. " Where would you like to be right now?" "HOME," said Tai with no questions. Sora nodded. "Chances are, that you can be where ever you want to be and not be far from the enemy. Take a loved one aswell. You never can be alone when you've got friends around. In heart or in body. Now Tai, I can't keep you here with these ramblings. Go now." 

More than 10 light-years away, the Body of Matt woke up. 

*DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!* 

TO BE CONTINUED............. 


End file.
